Excessive temperatures within an integrated circuit may adversely affect the performance of the integrated circuit or cause permanent degradation of the integrated circuit. For example, as temperatures within an integrated circuit rise, the frequency at which circuit components within the integrated circuit operate may decrease. As another example, a local increase in temperature in an integrated circuit may cause a reduced lifetime due to faster electro-migration or failure by melting or changing the structure of layers or components within the integrated circuit.